


Unikitty and the Happy Tree Friends

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The ever-so-adorable Princess Unikitty visits the forest of the Happy Tree Friends to meet, greet, talk to and help out each one of the Happy Tree Friends. And she enjoys the company of everyone else just as much as they enjoy hers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unikitty greets all of the Happy Tree Friends, helps Lumpy release a sneeze and finds out an allergic secret about Lifty and Shifty.

Unikitty: (arrives in the Happy Tree Friends forest, starts singing) Oh, what a beautiful day~ I'm gonna say hi to everyone~!

(She flies over to every one of the Happy Tree Friends and greets each of them, one by one)

Unikitty: Hi, Cuddles! (Cuddles waves to her. Then Unikitty meets up with Giggles) Hi, Giggles! (Giggles blushes and giggles at her. Then Unikitty meets up with Toothy) Hi, Toothy! (Toothy smiles at her. Then Unikitty flies over to Pop and Cub) Hi, Pop and Cub!

Pop: Good morning.

Cub: Unikitty!

Unikitty: That's me! (She giggles. Then she meets up with Sniffles) Hi, Sniffles!

Sniffles: (squeals) EEEEEE!! You're SOOO CUUUTE!!!

Unikitty: I know, right?! (She giggles once again. Then she meets up with Handy) Hi, Handy! (Then she meets up with Petunia) Hi, Petunia! (Petunia waves to her. Then Unikitty meets up with Flaky) Hi, Flaky!

Flaky: (blushes) Um... Hi, Unikitty...

Unikitty: (Then she meets up with Lammy and Mr. Pickels) Hi, Lammy and Mr. Pickels!

Lammy: Hi!

Unikitty: (Then she meets up with Russell) Hi, Russell! (Then she meets up with Disco Bear) Hi, Disco Bear!

Disco Bear: Hey there, cutie!

Unikitty: (blushes) Ooh! (She giggles adorably. Then she meets up with Mime) Hi, Mime! (Then she meets up with The Mole) Hi, Mole!

The Mole: Hi, um... Giggles?

Unikitty: Oh, don't be silly, Mole. I'm Unikitty! Remember?

The Mole: ...Oh. Sorry, you two sound very much alike.

Unikitty: No problem! (Then she meets up with Flippy) Hi, Flippy! (Then she meets up with Nutty) Hi, Nutty!

Nutty: Hi, Unikitty! (giggles happily)

Unikitty: (Then she meets up with Splendid) Hi, Splendid!

Splendid: Need anything, darling?

Unikitty: No, I just wanna say hi to everybody. But thanks! (Then she meets up with Cro-Marmot) Hi, Cro-Marmot! (She gets no response) ...Oh, yeah, you're frozen. (Then she meets up with Lifty and Shifty) Hi, Lifty and Shifty!

Lifty: (takes one look at her and falls in love) Oh, my God!!

Shifty: (also in love) You're so adorable!!

(Unikitty, not knowing how to react, backs away and flies off. Finally she meets up with Lumpy)

Unikitty: Hi, Lumpy!

Lumpy: Hi, Unikitty!

Unikitty: Need anything?

Lumpy: Well, my nose tickles a little bit.

Unikitty: How would you like me to make you sneeze?

Lumpy: Um, yes, please.

(Unikitty reaches up and tickles the end of Lumpy's nose with her hoof. Lumpy's nose twitches as his nostrils flare up.)

Lumpy: Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaah... (turns away from Unikitty and sneezes) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (sniffles and rubs his nose with his forefinger)

Unikitty: Ooh, bless you!

Lumpy: (smiling and still rubbing his nose) Thank you.

Unikitty: It seems to me that you'll sneeze from anything.

Lumpy: Yeah, but to be honest, everyone in this forest has a pretty sensitive nose. So it's pretty easy to make anyone around here sneeze.

Unikitty: Even Lifty and Shifty?

Lumpy: ...Yes.

Unikitty: (intrigued) Ooh! I've never seen them sneeze. I'm gonna check it out!

(She notices some nearby flowers, picks them with her hooves and flies off. She returns to Lifty and Shifty)

Unikitty: Hey, Lifty and Shifty, you like flowers?

Shifty: Well, um...

(Before he can respond, Unikitty offers said flowers to him. Shifty begins to sneeze)

Shifty: Aaah... HAAAAAAAAAAH... (sneezes loudly) HAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (rubs his nose with his fist)

Unikitty: I guess that's a no. (giggles, then offers the flowers to Lifty)

Lifty: (covers his nose) Get those away from me, Unikitty! We're super allergic to-- (Unikitty pulls his hands away from his nose; Lifty starts to sneeze) Haaaaaah... AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH...

Shifty: (puts his forefinger underneath Lifty's nose to stop the sneeze)

Lifty: (doesn't sneeze) Ugh, thanks, bro. (sneezes anyway, powerfully enough to blow himself to the ground) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Unikitty: (giggles to herself) Gesundheit!

Lifty: (rubbing his nose with his forefinger) Ughh...

Unikitty: I didn't know you were allergic.

Shifty: Actually, we're allergic to lots of things. Like pollen, dust, feathers, pepper, dandelions... Oh, and Kryptonut.

Unikitty: Krypto-what?

Lifty: This one time we tried using Splendid's weakness against him, but it made us sneeze before it worked on him. But lots of other things make us sneeze, too.

Unikitty: (thinking to herself) Ooh! I gotta make them sneeze more often with whatever I can find! Maybe they'll finally leave me alone! (speaking) Oh, don't worry. It's not like you're allergic to EVERYTHING in the world, right?

Shifty: Yeah.

Unikitty: Well, see ya! (flies off) I wonder who else wants to hang out with me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unikitty meets up with Sniffles, resulting in a few cute tickly and sneezy moments between the intelligent anteater and the playful unicorn/cat hybrid.

Unikitty: (is still flying, looks down at Sniffles' house and decides to visit him) Hi, Sniffles!

Sniffles: Hi, Unikitty! Hey, do you have a minute?

Unikitty: Yeah, why?

Sniffles: I'd like you to come into my lab. There are some... (blushes a little) ...questions that I'd like to ask you.

Unikitty: Sure!

(She and Sniffles enter Sniffles' house, followed shortly by Sniffles' lab)

Unikitty: So what did you want to ask me?

Sniffles: First of all, how sensitive is your nose?

Unikitty: Well, my nose is really ticklish. In fact, if one little thing touches it, it'll make me have to sneeze.

Sniffles: Oh, really...? (giggles to himself)

Unikitty: Yeah! It's not like I have a problem with that, by the way. Why do you ask?

Sniffles: Well, actually, Unikitty... (blushes hard) I'd like to tickle your nose.

Unikitty: You would?

Sniffles: Um, yes. (giggles a little) M-may I...?

Unikitty: Sure! Just be careful, though. Sometimes my sneezes can be really big!

Sniffles: I don't think that will be a problem.

(He reaches behind his back and pulls out one of his quill feathers. He begins to rub it under Unikitty's nose)

Unikitty: (giggles) Ehehe! Hahahaha!!

Sniffles: (blushes from Unikitty's laughter) Aww, how cute! (keeps tickling her nose)

Unikitty: (keeps giggling for a few seconds, but then her nose twitches as she begins to inhale) H-haaah... Aaaaaah...

(After a few more seconds of tickling, Sniffles pulls his feather away from Unikitty's nose. Unikitty stands up and tilts her upper body back)

Unikitty: AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- (releases a very loud, high-pitched sneeze) CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

(Unikitty shoots her neck forwards as she releases the sneeze, causing Sniffles to cringe visibly. Then Unikitty recovers, groans and rubs her nose with her forefinger, which inexplicably appears on the end of her front paw)

Sniffles: Oh, my! Gesundheit!!

Unikitty: (sniffles, still rubbing her nose) Thank you.

Sniffles: A-are you feeling alright?

Unikitty: Yeah, but what'd I tell you? There's always a chance I'll let out a really big sneeze.

Sniffles: I know... But I have to admit, that was really cute. (giggles to himself)

Unikitty: It was...? (blushes and giggles) I'm not surprised, to be honest. Everything I do is cute!

Sniffles: Yeah. (gives her his feather) If you'd like, you can tickle my trunk and make me sneeze, too.

Unikitty: Really?

Sniffles: Yeah, I actually enjoy getting my nose tickled. It does make me sneeze, but it feels good, so there's that.

Unikitty: Oh, okay! Here goes! (puts the shaft of the feather in her mouth and tickles Sniffles' trunk)

Sniffles: (his trunk twitches) Heeeeh... HAAAAAAAH...

(Unikitty realizes that Sniffles is going to sneeze and pulls the feather away from his trunk. She then holds said feather in her hoof and looks at him in concern)

Sniffles: ...TCHYUUUUUUUUUU! AAAAAH-CHYEEEEEEEEE! (rubs his trunk with his forefinger)

Unikitty: (cringes from the loud sneezes, then falls in love) Awww, bless you.

Sniffles: (sniffles) Thanks... Like I said, I don't have a problem with someone making me sneeze, as long as they don't make me get sick.

Unikitty: I gotta admit, you have a really cute sneeze, too.

Sniffles: (blushes) Aw, thanks. (gets another idea) Hey, Unikitty...

Unikitty: Yeah?

Sniffles: Are you ticklish?

Unikitty: (blushes hard as her pupils shrink) Um... yes?

Sniffles: (smiles playfully and holds up his quill for Unikitty to see)

Unikitty: (sweats a little) Uh... oh.

Sniffles: (holds the quill underneath Unikitty's chin and wiggles it back and forth)

Unikitty: (gasps and starts laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sniffles: Hee hee! (tickles the side of her neck)

Unikitty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (gasps) HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sniffles: (tickles her belly) Tickle-tickle~~!

Unikitty: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT-- THAT TICKLESSSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (squirms around crazily)

(After a few seconds of this, Sniffles pulls his feather away from Unikitty's belly and lets her breathe. Unikitty pants several times, trying to catch her breath)

Unikitty: (gasping constantly) Oh... my goodness...

Sniffles: (giggles audibly) You sure are ticklish!

Unikitty: Yeah... I'm REALLY ticklish... (keeps panting, then catches her breath) You know, Dr. Fox has tickled me a few times as part of her experiments, and sometimes Puppycorn tickles me if he gets bored.

Sniffles: That's interesting.

Unikitty: (suddenly, an idea pops into her mind and she looks at Sniffles mischievously)

Sniffles: Um... Unikitty?

(Unikitty puts both her front paws on Sniffles' belly and starts tickling him)

Sniffles: (starts laughing immediately) Hehehehehehehe!! Hihihihehehehehehehehehe!!

Unikitty: (tickles one of his armpits as well with her paw) Tickle-tickle-too~!

Sniffles: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! UNIKITTYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!! I-I'M EHEHEVEN MORE TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

(Unikitty keeps tickling him for a few seconds, then stops and gets off him)

Sniffles: (pants several times, trying to catch his breath) Th... Thank... you...

Unikitty: How could I resist? (giggles loudly) Hee hee hee hee hee!


End file.
